


Golden Arches

by chemicals_ignite, KRmartian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Tattoos, naked cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicals_ignite/pseuds/chemicals_ignite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRmartian/pseuds/KRmartian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Novak had one wild night when he was younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Arches

Cas woke to the sound of a car alarm going off outside the crappy motel room he and Dean were currently occupying. He scrunched up his nose and opened one eye to look over at Dean.

"Man, what I'd give for one week without car alarms," Dean groaned. He made a face then smiled at Cas, "morning assbutt."

"Dean, that was two years ago. Let it go." Cas scowled, sitting up.

"Never." Dean sat up next to him and pecked his cheek.

Cas smiled and got up off the bed.

"Hey, where you going?" Dean whined as he sprawled over the bed to reach for his boyfriend. Cas slapped his hands away.

"I'm taking a shower," he bent to pick up a pair of boxers from the floor, "you are of course welcome to join me at whatever time you see fit."

When the expected eager response failed to materialize Cas turned to face Dean, boxers in hand. Dean's mouth was hanging open and his eyes where wide as he stared up at Cas. The appalled look on his face slowly faded as a mischievous glint appeared in his eye.

"You never told me you had a tattoo."

Cas tilted his head to the side, "I have a what?"

"A tattoo, you know like a-"

"I know what they are Dean," Cas interrupted, "I was unaware, however, that there was one on my person."

"Well it's right there over your-" Dean laughed, "dude, you have a tramp stamp."

Cas's eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder attempting to see the alleged tattoo. "I can't see it, what is it?"

"Turn around." Dean said, still laughing quietly to himself. Cas followed his instructions and Dean appraised the tattoo. Well, he looked at Cas's ass too, but come on can you really blame him? "I think... I think it's the golden arches."

"The what?" Cas asked in confusion, still trying to see the tattoo over his shoulder.

"The McDonalds M thing. The logo or whatever. It's on your back." Dean promptly began laughing hysterically.

Cas went to the bathroom and looked at his back in the mirror. "Oh my god," He muttered, a distressed expression taking over his features, "why in the world is this here?"

"I'm guessing your vessel got drunk in college and/or lost a bet." Dean said, still amused at Cas's expense, as he sauntered into the bathroom.

"You are not helping." Cas pouted. He stepped closer to dean and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean patted his back lightly, his wide grin replaced with a contented smile.

"Couldn't you just, y'know, snap it away?" Dean asked after a bit.

Cas looked up and shrugged, "I'm not really sure. Think I should try?"

Dean considered Cas's reflection in the mirror. "I don't know, now that I see it I kind of like it."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. It's cute."

Cas rolled his eyes, but he didn't try to snap the tattoo away.


End file.
